vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Binadamu Madora
Creator and father of the Xai'athi people, Binadamu Madora was the founder and first ruler of the Solaris Federation. He is, despite being well over 36,000 years of age, very much alive through the use of transfering his memories into the body of clone, and the use of nanites to rebuild dying cells. As the Mtawala, he is responsible for approving the hopeful canidates who will run for the position of Kaizari, and symbolic leader of the Xai'athi race. The knowledge of Binadamu's past before the creation of the Xai'athi is a mystery, known only to his Eldar wife, Caria, his children, and his sister and half-brother, Belisari and Dieujuste. Knowledge of his past after his arrival to Epsilon Eridani, the first Xai'athi homeworld, is well known, and common knowledge throughout the Federation. Also, he is an Alpha Plus psyker, the most powerful Xai'athi psyker in existence. Biography 'Early Years' Binadamu was born sometime in 284.M4, to widower Elijah Madora, a wealthy and wealthy man from Africa, who's wife, Neema, died giving birth to Binadamu's sister, Belisari. Binadamu was raised in a house of three, his father Elijah, younger sister, Belisari, and half-brother, Dieujuste. Binadamu was taught in the arts of politics and business, just as with his sister who became a government politican, and his half-brother who became a powerful businessman in his own right. However, Binadamu secretly harboured a love for science, an art that his father neither cared for or saw any use for in his political games. Binadamu was considered ahead of his age group, mastering quantum physhics at the age of twelve. While Elijah praised his son for his work, he saw no pontential gain from his son's achievements, and demanded Binadamu leave the university he enrolled in, and study law, politics, or business, anything but science. Bindamu respected his father's wishes, and studied law. During his time away from his father, Binadamu read a book about nanotechnology, a form of robotics banned after it was deemed unethical, as previous tests were done on humans. Binadamu, even the progressive scienist, decided to challenge this ban, seeing it as a major stumbling block to scientific progress. He actively developed nanotechnology while in law school, using money his father sent him to finance his research, and funds given him by Dieujuste, who was a one of East Afrika's most powerful bankers. When he graduated, he decided to showcase his work to a board of scientific studies. They were appalled, and deemed his research a crime aganist humanity, and sent for the authorities. Before they could arrived, Binadamu escaped, and fled to his father, who refused to help him upon learning of his son's wasteful use of his money. Belisari and Dieujuste, who sympathized with Binadamu, helped him flee the country, and assisted while he was in hidding. Binadamu fled to he jungles of the Kongo, and plotted his escape. He learnt of a colony ship construct 600 years ago, called the Safina, which was a multi-national project, funded by mega-corporations, governments, and powerful families, one of which were the Madoras. It was headed to the planet Epsilon Eridani, and was in fact commanded by a Madora. He thought that the colony would be governed by members of his family, or at the very least, more open to his ideas. At that, he set about designing and building a ship that could get him to Epsilon Eridani safely, an went about procuring the wares needed. He travelled the planet in disguise, and meet several people who helped him aquire the goods he needed. His sister was about to use her influence with some of the local tribes in his native Afrika, to aquire help in constructing his ship, while his half-brother, now a politicans, was able to aquire illict passports. One person Binadamu would meet was the future Emperor of Mankind, to whom Binadamu, feeling he could trust him, devulged the knowledge of what he was working on, and where he was going. The Emperor planned to one day conquer the planet, and use the nanotechnology in the warmachine he would create. The relationship between these two would grow in the coming years, but for now, Binadamu needed to return to Afrika to finish his plans. As the trio was working on their ship, Binadamu working on the early form of nanites, which keep he and siblings, young and healthy, which he made his first concern. With the materials needed, Binadamu constructed his ship, and dragged Belisari and Dieujuste with him, for they too were wanted criminals. In 302.M4, Interpol, the ancient police force of Terra, almost caught the trio as they were boarding the ship, and before one of the officers could grab Binadamu, the airlock closed on his hand, and the group got a forth passenger. Binadamu brought records of Terra with him, as well and genetic material of his father for future use. For the next 400 years, the ship's crew would sleep, awaiting their arrival on Epsilon Eridani. 'A New Home' Upon arriving at Epsilon Eridani in 707.M4, Binadamu, Belisari, and Dieujuste instead of finding a thriving colony, found a desolate wasteland, with craters as far as the eye could see. They explored the vast city ruins, in search of any evidence of what had happened. To their horror, they discovered that the colonists, thou building a new society free of the shackles of petty rivalvies, still succumbed to man's greatest weakness; greed. Outraged that they wasted 400 years of their lives travelling to a planet that had blown itself to pieces, Binadamu went into a rage, while Belisari, normally overflowing with happiness feel into deep depression. Without way of returning home, Dieujuste contemplated suicide, until he happened upon a small deserted village. He called for his brother and sister, and entered the village in search of food, and was attacked by a band of warriors. Binadamu acted quickly, pulling his lasgun from it's holsterm and vaporizing one of the warriors. Frightened, the warriors retreated. The villagers emerged from their huts to meet theit savior, for they had in the middle of an attack. As the villiage elders approached Binadamu, the group prepared for a very long, very unconfortable conversation. However, they was overjoined went they discovered the tribals spoke the same language. They stumbled into the desendents of the Afrikan colonists, and without delay requested some food. As the villiagers prepared a meal for their savior, Binadamu and Dieujuste began to see an advantage to having primitive tribals they could control, and the ease of communication gave them all the cards they needed. None of them forgot the reason why they left Terra, and began to put Binadamu's plan into practice. After the first three months on Epsilon Eridani, Binadamu manipulated the villigers into choosing him as their chief, after the previous one died of a mysterious illiness. As soon as he was in charge, Binadamu had the tribals searching the ruins of the planets for equipment. Guns, armor, anicent vehicles, and energy sources, anything that had survived the 400 year Stone Age was brought back to the villiage. Binadamu trained his subjects in the proper art of war, and had them build a massive fortress for him, where he could begin plotting his war of planetary domination. He conquered the surrounding lands and brought the new subjects to his city, where he had plans for them in his master scheme. He spent his free time fleshing out the secrets of nanotechnology in his emmense citadel, and began experimenting on the populace and captives of his conquests. Those who resisted were shot, and those who questioned his motives were made an example of. Binadamu had no time to waste, upon discovering that several tribes on the plains to the north were preparing to conquer his lands. Belisari and Dieujuste were made Binadamu's enforcers, and took small armies to unite the feuding tribes around Binadamu's kingdom in preparation for war. 'The Glorious Campaign' 'Coulant Campaign' With his army of superhumans behind him, Binadamu was ready to bring civilization and science back to Epsilon Eridani. He had been preparing for years for the time he could strike out and save the few burning embers of civilized society on the planet, and when knowledge of a tribal army assembled near the edge of his kingdom made it's way to his citadel, he wasted no time assembling his own. Binadamu and his 235,000 strong Army of Jaji began their march to the Coulant Plains, where the Prières people, along with their Höhlenbewohner (cave dweller) allies, who would become the Vashti dwelt. There, the Prières-Höhlenbewohner tribal army of 500,000, assembled from every "civilized" tribe on the plains. They heard of the power technology that Binadamu had, and feared him. They called on every able-bodied man to join them in their march on the Awali kingdom, and assembled on the southernmost edge of the plains, as they awaited the order to attack. Binadamu's far smaller force was equipped with lasguns, protected with heavy metal armor, and had greater mobility than the allied army, equipped with primitive automotive vehicles. Once his army was in place, Binadamu allowed the fearful Prières and Höhlenbewohner force to make the first move, allowing them to come into range of his cannon. Once the tribals were close enough, Binadamu gave the order to fire. The volley broke through the chaotic line of Prières warriors, killing 70,000 of them in the first volley. The neatly assembled line of Awali riflemen unleashed volley after volley of disorienting fire, killing thousands upon thousands of frightened warriors. The tribal force attmepted to flee into the jungle with the hope of killing anyone left in Binadamu's capital. However, the pursuing Awali army switch from they lasguns to their claws, using speed and iniative to surround and slaughter the Prières warriors. As the battle in the plains moved into the jungles, the Höhlenbewohner retreated, abandoning their allies to deal with Binadamu themselves. This would prove to be their undoing, as they had to verbally call on their comrades to reassemble, thus alerting the Awali to their position. The Prières had faith that their superior numbers hold out aganist the Awali force until they finished regrouping. The Awali force was still unphased by the first part of the battle, and was homeing in on the tribals, closing the only way out of the jungle. The tribal army had been reduced to 900,000 men, and the Awali had blocked off the only way to and from their city. The Prières commander, Berenger the Lame, ordered his forces to fight their way out of the jungle, as the Awali began swarming their positions in the open fields within the jungle. He is killed in the ensuing chaos, sending men into a frezied retreat for the plains. The Awali rip into them as they flee the jungles, and by the time the fighting is over, only 40,000 men of the Prières people survive. For this reason, when Binadamu creates the Vashti, he chooses to use the women, who outnumber the men by the millions. The Battle of the Coulant Plains is the single bloodiest battle in the recorded history of Epsilon Eridani, surpassing even the battles pre-dating the global war on the planet until the nuclear war. 'Birth of the Federation' 'Great Thermal War' While the new Vashti units were dispersed amoungst the three armies of Binadamu's war machine, a new enemy arose in the far north to challenge Binadamu's power. This new enemy was known as the Grand Duchy of Zveria, and led by Czar Chzov IV, who had heard of Binadamu's recent victory, and had no plans on losing control of his empire to these upstarts to the south. The Czar assembled his armies and the navy to prepare for a series of quick, deblitating strikes aganist this new federation. Binadamu's patience with the northerners grew thin, and soon, an army of 70,000 Xai'athi were on their way up to the artic circle. The army was destroyed by the giants, and the survivors refused to go back. Binadamu, who simply wanted to stay in Eridani City, and have his armies do all of the fighting, was now forced to leave his comfy office, and march into the cold land of Zveria. He took 120,000 troops and 500 warships to the north in his campaign to rid himself of the nuisance, and create a breed of Xai'athi out of these interesting people. Binadamu personally led an army into the arctic regions of Epsilon Eridani, with the goal of crushing this threat to his federation. The Army of Jaji set off for the north in 743.M4, and after a two month journey through the hostile seas, the army disembaked off the coast of Cape Ruin, named so after the radioactive shipwrecks left over from the great war 400 years ago. The Zverians had been watching the Xai'athi forces set up a base, and reported these sightings to the military, which was preparing for the Kaizari's arrival. Binadamu brought his sister Belisari with him, to assist him fighting in the cold terrain. Belisari had enormous amounts of experience in this type of warfare, and was instrumental in the campaign. Binadamu and Belisari led the Army of Jaji into the interior of the artic circle, intent of meeting these Zverians in combat. 'Battle of Atarashii Nippon' 'Binadamu & The Emperor' Sometime before his departure from Terra in M4, Binadamu ran into a mysterious individual in India, while he was looking for a contact. The man Binadamu spoke to told him of how he wished mankind could focus on a greater goal that would benafit humanity as a whole, instead of fighting each other over nothing. Binadamu told the man that he was trying to help humanity by providing them with a great scientic breakthrough, but that his visions for it didn't fit in with the mainstream views of the scientific community. He also told him that he had been forced to flee his home as a result, and was looking to escape the planet by use of a cryo-pod. The two spoke much more about their own troubles and visions for humanity, and found themselves to be kindred spirits. The man Binadamu spoke with would become the Emperor of Mankind in the far off future, but for the time being, he was Binadamu's new friend. The Emperor told Binadamu that he saw great potential in Binadamu's work, and that he would help him in his goals. The next day, Emperor spoke further on how Binadamu could contribute to mankind, but for the time being, that Binadamu would have to leave. The Emperor knew the Binadamu would surivive on his journey, and that the two would meet in the future. At that, Binadamu left for Africa to begin working on his pod. In 381.M15, Binadamu returned to Terra to see how humanity was doing, and went to check up on his old mentor. Upon meeting up with Binadamu, the Emperor brought him into a small room, were the two could speak in private. The Emperor first asked how Binadamu's plans were working out, at which Binadamu told him about Solaris and how powerful it had become since the Exodus. The Emperor was rather pleased with this, and Binadamu of a plan he had for him. Binadamu, who wanted to united humanity under the banner of the Solaris Federation, would be given the chance to do so, as long as he would listen to the Emperor's orders, and follow his guidence. Binadamu, though abit taken back by the idea of being someone's puppet, understood the need for such things, and agreed. The Emperor told him that Binadamu would have to have his people slowly intergrate with humanity, and then when the time was right, the Emperor influence human leaders to join into a political alliance with the Xai'athi, who would become the true leaders of the new empire. However, the Emperor would hold the true power in the new empire, by controlling Binadamu who would become the new leader. Binadamu was unaware of how he would carry this massive plan out, but had fate in his Akili agents (which even the Emperor was unaware existed), could carry out the given task. Binadamu returned to Nyumbani to give Kaizari Mīṭhānew orders (of which she was unaware of), and begin his task of uniting the two races. Binadamu's plans were working quite smoothly by M18, as Kaizari Gaikō-kan was leading the effort to build stronger bonds between Solaris the human's galactic federation. However, Binadamu's plans hit an erupt stop when Kaizari Zhelezo was elected in 001.M20. The Zverian Kaizari took advantage of the now corrupt government, and began to destroy the progress Binadamu had made. Things got even worse when Zhelezo rigged the elections in 001.M21, and through tight rein of the military, maganed to hold onto power for another 1,081 years, before being assassinated by a Vashti agent working for his succesor, Kaizari Ingénu. The Tribulation Era completely destroyed all of the gains Binadamu had made, and when he discoved that humanity's empire had collasped after a massive series of warp storms blanketed the galaxy, he gave up on the plans, and just decided to wait for the Emperor to make contact after the warp storms. In M29, Binadamu made a trip to Terra to see how his distant family was fairing, and discovered that the Emperor was planning to united the galaxy under his banner. Binadamu was distraught by his mentor's move, and returned to Nyumbani to think of what he should do. Sometime in M30, Binadamu secretly met with the Emperor, who wanted to let Binadamu know that the plan was still in effect, just in a different form. He told Binadamu that instead of Binadamu running the galaxy alone, the two would rule as co-rulers, over their own sections of the galaxy. Binadamu had no problems with this, but was told that the Emperor, who's empire was effectively larger, would have to appear as the more powerful of the two, though this would be expressly for public appearences. The two agreed to not let of what conspired here pass on to either side's government. Binadamu returned to Nyumbani once more, were he planned to wait for the Emperor's Great Crusade to end before the two would discuss long-term plans for the future. In 007.M31, the Federation had a hostile first contact with the Imperium, which in turn led to the Great Solar War. Binadamu decided to let the Emperor handle the issue, as he didn't want to get involved in a potentially dealy conflict. However, the Emperor was having troubles of his own. He was completely unaware that a fleet of his ships had managed to enter Xai'athi space, which was outside of the Astronomican. Binadamu didn't know if the Emperor was completely unaware, or planning to go back on his plans with him. Binadamu decided to simply turn a blind eye to the matter. The Federation and the Imperium got tangled into a conflict in which the Xai'athi slaugtered the Imperial force, and then tricked them into believing that they'd destroyed the Xai'athi homeworld. Binadamu, upset, and tired of waiting for a response, went to Terra of see what was going on. He discovered a planet covered in craters, surrounded by the husks of a thousand still smodering warships. He coundn't understand what happened, and then landed on Terra to see what had happened himself. He was shocked upon learning that the Emperor's son started a civil war, and almost killed his father. Binadamu couldn't meet with his mentor, as the Imperial Palace was on lockdown. He noticed that a battle was still raging on the surface, and took the opprotunity to collect DNA samples from the various forces battling each other. He wanted to get samples of the Astartes and Custodes on Terra, for a new plan he had thought of. Thus, he teleported down to Terra, and in the mist of the battle, he began fighting his way thru the human armies. Many of the troops from both sides were quick to notice the oddly dressed man and his followers fighting thru the battle, and sawing off limbs and collecting blood. While they were in no hurry to stop him, some shot at him, while others saw he was fighting alongside them. In some areas of Terra were the fighting had moved on, Binadamu, Caria, Belisari, and Dejuste began hacking off the limbs of fallen Space Marines, and hualing off with entire Custodes bodies. When their work was done, Binadamu left the planet to begin thinking of what to do next. Binadamu now saw that without the Emperor, the Federation would have to find another way of uniting the galaxy. He needed to rearrange his timetables for intergration with the Imperium, and planning on how to best use the new DNA samples he'd just taken from Terra. In all, Binadamu was for the first time in recent history, at a lost for what to do. Distressed with the turn of events, Binadamu returned home, seeing that he would now have to do what the Emperor had failed to do himself: Bring lasting peace to the galaxy. 'Great Solar War' See also: Great Solar War When Binadamu returned to the Federation in 007.M31, he was horrified to discover that his empire was under attack by the very army of the man he threated as a friend. He refused to have any part in the fighting, and saw the war as an oppratunity for the Xai'athi to fight their own battle. He had intervened in almost every major political situtation in Xai'athi history since their creation, and felt that his continual interfence would prevent the Xai'athi from truely leading themselves. Thus, he made the decision to leave the war in the hands of the capable ruler of Solaris, and simply watch from his citadel on Nyanda. He didn't appear in public for the entire duration of the war, and while Xai'athi wonder where their creator was during the invasion, he spent days in his labs working on a warrior race that would serve as the new template for the Xai'athi military force, in preparation for an invasion of the Imperium. He didn't want any distractions, and made it clear to everyone in his home that disruptions would not be tolerated, at all. Binadamu didn't speak to anyone during his time in the labs, though his explict orders not to be disturbed weren't exactly obeyed. Caria continuously had barred access to the labs from his children, friends, and even officials from the government looking for his help. Kaizari Airíoch had even tried to slip behind Caria when her back was turned, only to get dragged out of the citadel, just halfway to Binadamu's labs. When the Imperium reached LP-093, Binadamu revealed the final product of his years long work. Binadamu had been fasaniated with the idea of the Space Marines, but knew that the technology the Emperor used to create them was inferior to his own, and as a result, the Space Marines were less than what they could have been. Binadamu took the concept of the marines, and made them better. He created race of warriors superior to even the Xai'athi in strength, speed, endurance, and stamina, and their connection to the Warp was nulled to a point where they could still use it's powers, and yet be invulnerable to the perils it brought to a degree. This force would be called the Vikosi Maalum, and would serve as the Federation's new special forces, something they had long been lacking. A member of the Vikosi Maalum could outrun, outfight, and outkill a Space Marine, outthink an Eldar, and run faster and longer than either, and only the most powerful of weapons could have the hope of putting them down. To insure that they didn't become a force he wouldn't be able to stop, Binadamu only created 250,000 of them, and divided them into 2,000-man armies called Krama, three of which he sent to fight the Imperium at LP-093. He sent the rest to force the Imperium out of the Federation at other battles, and returned to his living room to watch their progress on the holonet. He was equality pleased and amused at the Xai'athi's reaction to the new group of warrior's appearing out of nowhere and destroying Imperium forces, before bolting back to their ships to move on to the next battle. Binadamu's latest creation saved Solaris in a time when he refused to involve himself in the greatest war the Xai'athi had ever fought. 'The Rulara' Admittedly the greatest mistake Binadamu has ever made, was the creation of the Rulara, a militaristic matriarchal species created by Binadamu in M39, designed to replace the Kijeshi. He wanted limit the number of Xai'athi and xenos fighting for the Federation, and the Rulara, when compared to the Iconian military machines, were far cheaper to produce. Binadamu used Awali females as a template for the Rulara, and attempted to tie in every strength each breed of the Xai'athi, to the races of the galaxy, into his newest creation. he used to the fearlessness of the Orks, military prowess of the Astartes, cunning of the Eldar, resourcefulness of the Xai'athi, and the reliablity of the Tau, to create the Rulara. In 722.M39, the first generation of Rulara were born in Binadamu's secret labs on Nyanda, and showcased to the Kurungenzi on Nyumbani. Kaizari Shujaa, the greatest military tactician in Federation history, wanted to used the Rulara as his new troops, and accepted them for the military. In the Rulara Trials in 727.M39, the Rulara troops annihilated a similar sized Eldar, with light casualties. They did the same to an Ork army that had invaded the Federation from the galatic west, and proved themselves the greatest warriors to have come Federation. However, one thing that disturbed the Federation observers was the brutality of Rulara during and after battle. During battle, the Rulara seemingly play with their targets, dancing around them as their enemy invainly attempt to fight them. After destroying their enemy, they would rape their captives and the innocents within a conquered city. In 751.M39, the Kijeshi launched an investigation into the uncontrollable nature of the Rulara. They discovered, much their horror, that Binadamu tied into their minds, sexual pleasure that came from killing or raping an enemy. When they had no one to kill or rape, the Rulara being agitated, and were easily provoked. To make make matters worse, it was also discovered that the Rulara hated taking orders from the government, and preferred to follow Binadamu, who wanted nothing to do with the military. When angered, the Rulara formed an unstoppable force, killing anything that provoked them, and if anyone was captured, the Rulara, who enjoyed the sexual domination they got from raping them, were lucky if they died in the process. The Rulara, in the short service to the Federation, had killed no more than 260 billion people, destroyed 58 worlds, and sterilized more than 173. The Federation government, by order of Kaizari Shujaa, and by commands of Binadamu himself, ordered the Kijeshi to exterminate the Rulara. Out of the 17 million Rulara, only 27,000 escaped to the Eastern Fringe. The Rulara would later return to haunt the Federation, and make it clear that Binadamu, as great as he thought he was, had failed miserably, and caused the deaths of billions of innocents, and more to come. The Rulara invaded the Federation in M40, killing billions of Xai'athi as they attempted to prove themselves worthy of Binadamu's rule. Binadamu had know beforehand that the Rulara would return, and had a set of documents containing the intel, sent to Nyumbani. However, hidden in the documents, without Binadamu's knowledge, was information of the illegal business dealing of his daughter, Isadora. She had supplying pirates from the Imperium of Man with advanced weaponry, and even worse, the nanite injections needed for non-Xai'athi to use them. Thus, Isadora had spies sent to the Kioo Ikulu late at night when Kaizari Vijana and Kansela Rikifi were asleep, and had the documents destroyed. Binadamu never thought to check and see if either the Kaizari or Kansela had recieved the intel, as he had left for the Unified Sankari Directorate, to assist the Sankari with a genetic defect that was caused by the Eldar with the hope of wiping them out. When the Rulara arrived and devestated the Federation, Binadamu returned to find out why the military wasn't ready for the attack. Kaizari Vijana explained that no such warning had been sent, and that the Kijeshi had no prior knowledge of such information being delievered to the government. Binadamu and the Xai'athi had no idea who was responsible, and without anyone to point the finger at, Kaizari Vijana and Kansela Rifiki suffered slander at the hands of media, who blamed them for failing to defend the Federation from an imminent attack that they should have known about. An excess of 3 billion Xai'athi perished in the invasion, though the Rulara were successfully pushed back into the Eastern Fringe. Binadamu was later confronted by Caria and Xaiver, who known exactly who to blame (Binadamu or course), and proceeded to scold him for the creation of the Rulara. As far as they were concerned, they had no intentions of letting Binadamu live it down. Personality & Traits Serious and devout, yet an open and somewhat inmature man, Binadamu is widely regarded by the Xai'athi as the ultimate father figure ready to defend and die for his children. He has lived through the darkest times of the galaxy, and has used his wealth of experience to guide the Xai'athi from behind the sinces, while taking none of the credit. He is very discreet and patient, and capable of watching for decades, centuries, or even millienia for an opprotunity to arise that suits his current needs or plans. He dislikes being compared to the Emperor of Mankind, who he views a s a failed leader, and his empire a failed state the likes of which the galaxy has never seen. Binadamu, though open to freedom of choice, is an extremely munipulative person, and can get a person to trigger an event that can have unprecedented effects in the future. If someone fits into his plans, he will use them until they are of no use to his wider goals, no matter their fate. This was evident in M38, when he used an Inquisitor who attempted to kill an Akili agent on Terra, to set off a series of events that would led to Operation: Reaper Storm during the Perseus Crusades in M41. The Inquisitor in his time was later excuted by the Adapta Sororitas for grievous heresy, which led to his family fleeing to the Federation, leaving behind knowledge on how to navigate a fleet into the Federation given to the Inquisitor by the Akili. The Imperial invasion led to a counter-invasion by the Federation, which weakened Imperial forces in southern Segmentum Tempestus, taking attention away from the Federation fleet delievering Eldar technology to the Five Houses of Celeste, within the Imperium. The same technology would be stolen by Sankari probe teams, who would use that knowledge to fend off an Imperial invasion later on. Such plots created by Binadamu are employed all the time to help most of his allies just before, during, or after a major event that could have detrimental effects on their respective faction. 'Personal Life' See also: Madora Family, The Amara However, Binadamu made it clear that he isn't perfect. One excellent example would be his creation of the Rulara, who killed hundreds of billions of people in fewer the 50 years, and would go on to kill billions more in M41. Also, he refused to warn the Imperium of the Tyranid attacks, believing his calculation that the Tyranid wouldn't strike the Imperium until M42, was proven to be completely wrong, and trillions of people paid for that error. Binadamu is also devestated by his belief that he has been a failure as a father, when looking at the some of the Amara. Idrissa, Asani, Kondo, Ibada, Kishi, Ghinjo, and Shyama are complete monsters. Idrissa's use of sorcery has lead to the deaths of billions of people, as he and his followers travel the galaxy is search of mystic artifacts to inhance their power. Asani uses her massive planet-sized cityships to abduct entire civilizations, to run terrible experiments on them, and dispose of them when their no longer of use, as well as unleashing her horrible creations upon defenseless worlds. Then there are the twins Kondo and Ibada, and their Khorne and Slaaneshi followers search the galaxy for planets to party on, killing everyone and raping everything in sight. Kishi pledged her loyalty to Chaos Undivided, and led a two billion man army against the Federation. These aweful marks on his life record continue to haunt Binadamu down to this day, as he cannot bring himself to kill his own children, despite their crimes. He refuses to do anything about them, and allows them to run around, killing and destroying as they please. No one, not even the Kaizari dares to challenge the Amara, believing that if Binadamu decides to let them do as they please, then they have no right to interfere in a personal matter of their creator. 'Guiding the Xai'athi' Plain and simply, though Binadamu wishes to be a good leader and protector of his people, but the means by which he attempts to do so are less than virturous. He allowed the Federation to be attacked by the Imperium to gain military intellegence on the Imperial Navy for a future invasion by the Federation. He didn't intervene in the Great Solar War so that he could collect DNA from the Imperial forces during the Battle of Terra, allowing him to create the counters that would help Solaris battle the Imperium in the coming millenia. He willingly allows danger to come to the Federation so that he may learn how to better protect it from such dangers. He doesn't want to do what he does, but seeing just how violent the galaxy is, and the resurces that would allow him to better put an end to them, he goes ahead with he ideas, unaware of which one could bring an end to the Federation. 'Family Life' Binadamu comes from the massive Madora Family, which by far the most powerful family in the galaxy. He is the oldest member of the family, has two siblings, his sister Belisari, and his half-brother Dieujuste, who is the head of the Archambeau Family, the only true rival of the Madoras. Belisari has been rather quite is recent times, spending most her time with the Ixians, while Dieujuste has been leading the Vashti. Binadamu and Dieujuste have had a long-standing rivalry, which has been growing increasing violent in the past. The two depise each other for parental issues regarding their father, Elijah. Binadamu's family has been described as the most powerful in the galaxy (as there are few other families of such size and power), leading to Binadamu running into numerous enemies of his relatives, a fact that clearly annoys him. 'Marriage' Binadamu is married to the Eldar, Caria, to whom he has been married to for some 36,000 years. The two met on the world of Epsilon Eridani in 767.M4, shortly after an Eldar research vessel crash-landed on the planet after it recieved structural damaged. Caria attempted to sneak into Binadamu's castle and ran into Binadamu as he was walking through his garden. Caria tried to kill Binadamu, but the human managed to defeat her is a single blow. Binadamu got Caria to tell him what she was trying to do, and she explained that she was going to be executed, which was way their ship was passing through the system. It was on it's way Belial IV, but a comet struck the ship and brought it to Epsilon Eridani. The crew blamed Caria for the incident, as they believed she divined the issue to happan (as she was a farseer). Thus, she was to be excuted ahead of schedule, a fate that she had no plan plan on recieving. Thus, she was hiding in Binadamu's castle, the only place the Eldar wouldn't think to search. Binadamu provided her with a home there, a generous offering from a mon-keigh, and soon, Caria grew to appreiate the human's help. Soon, the two fell in love, and shortly after killing the Eldar attempting to destroy the Xai'athi, Binadamu and Caria were married in 768.M4. 'Children' Binadamu has and always will be a father. From the time he created the Xai'athi, to the moment he married Caria, Binadamu has been a father figure b publically and privately. Though the ancient and powerful Amara are the best known, Binadamu has thousands of children. The Amara were the first forty he and Caria had, and are best known for their psychic powers, and the power they wield. However, the rest of his children have varying degrees of psychic power and other inborn traits. These are known as the Santana, numbering and the thousands, and usually lead their own lives. They pale in comparsion to the Amara is sheer power, like the Amara, keep in close contact with each other. They are still quite powerful in their own right, and usually make a living as mercenaries, psychics, and politicans. Another group of Binadamu's children are the Intara, those of his children bore the closest resemblense to his Eldar wife. The Amara, Santana, and Intara all keep in close contact with each other for personal reasons (such as the empire the Amara have been building), and have been doing their best to please Binadamu. The Santara are spread across the galaxy leading lives of their own, with great number of them living in the Imperium, usually as nobles, rogue traders, and generals, as carrying a level of risk that they've so far managed to evade. The Inquisition suspects nothing, and some of the Santara have covered their tracks so perfectly that not even the Akili has managed to discover their whereabouts. One of the Santara, Xyon the Mentalist, is head of the Xai living Segmentum Tempestus. He was chosen by Binadamu to keep the Xai in line, and prevent any issues with the Imperium from popping up. Do to his work, the Xai have gone completely unnoticed by the Imperials. Another Santara, Ziada Madora, is Binadamu's liason with the Xai race. She considered their leader, as Binadamu has turned to other matters that require his full attention. Ziada, aside from Akasha and Kiman, is the only other member of Binadamu's family that rule a breed of the Xai'athi. He appearently doesn't trust the others (save for Xavier, who Binadamu wants to become the next Kaizari of Solaris). The Intara consentrated in the Intar Kingdom, and empire made up and run by the Intara. They seem bent to gaining Binadamu's attention, as they feel left out by the Madoras. They believe that Binadamu prefers his more half-Human children over his half-Eldar ones, which has lead to them killing humans (possibly in a misguided attempt to anger their father, and get his full attention). The Intara are lead by the Aislinn Triplets, who have been causing problems for the Amara in the Eastern Fringe, where Intar is located. They been doing so in a more "playful" manner, distracting the Amara's troops from pressing matters, disrupting supply lines in Amara-occupied space, and sabotaging Amara weapons. Binadamu has only been watching with amazement that some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy can't stop their inferior siblings. 'Relationship with the Emperor' Binadamu was a close friend of the Emperor, perhaps one of the first true friends the Emperor had who he could reason with on an intellectual level. Binadamu knew most of the Emperor's family, and was considered a close friend of a few of the Sensei who knew him. The two conversed on a regular basis, and exchanged knowledge they picked up during their travels. However, Binadamu did hide the knowledge of his secret experiments from of the Emperor, such as the Aeterni Sponsae Program, in which Binadamu had numerous human women abducted for a series of genetic experiments that would result in the creation of the Fallen Brides in M26, an all-female Chaos warband that went on to become the primary enemy of the Five Houses of Celeste. The Emperor's view of Binadamu was quite typical of any close friend; supportive, respectful, and encouraging. Binadamu kept a close eye on the Emperor despite his friendly desposition toward the Madora Family. While Biandamu no doubt trusted the Emperor's friendship, his didn't trust his beliefs in science. While Binadamu believed in God, the Emperor was a strict atheist. The two clashed over the matter countless times, though the two usually got over the matter before something went amiss. Thus, this is why Binadamu is disgusted with the Imperial Cult, as all throughout his relationship with the Emperor, Binadamu knew very well of the Emperor's atheist stance toward religion. The fact that the empire forged by the Emperor turned into a superstious theocracy sickens Binadamu. While the two keep the ongoings in their personal lives private, they did devulge some secrets, such as the Emperor's plans for Terra, some of which Binadamu didn't enjoy, but supported nonetheless. Extensive knowledge of the relationship between the two is strictly prohibited to anyone outside of the Madora Family, and such information is seen as blasphemy within the Imperium. Binadamu's thought of the Imperium is disgust. He is abhorred by the perversion of the Emperor's goals, some of which he help divise. Binadamu's long-term goals for the Solaris Federation is the unification of the Imperium and Solaris, which would give him the power to change the Imperium's self-destructive course, and allow him to use the Federation's superior technology to save his old friend. As far as friendships go, Binadamu considered the Emperor's one of the greatest. Skills & Abilities Binadamu is without fail, the most powerful of all Xai'athi, phsyically, mentally, and emotionally. His powers are further boosted by the nanites in his body, which stave off aging for millenia. Clearly an Alpha Plus pysker, Binadamu has used his abilities to guide the Federation, and advise Kaizaris on how to rule his empire. With the help of his wife, Binadamu has also trained his ability to see into the future, and has done so admirably, though not as well as his wife. Binadamu has put himself through intense training, going to the dealiest planets in the Federation to toughen himself and sharpen his skills. A formidable opponent on the battlefield, Binadamu has won several fights with an opponent of acceptable talent. He trains the Kulinda, his bodyguards, pesonally, and helps them strengthen them psychic powers to fight by his side. From personal encounters with him, many agree that Binadamu doesn't really enjoy the powers he has. While they certianly make life considerably easier for hom, he doesn't like the idea that some power Warp god is watching his every move, waiting to turn him into an extra-dimensional portal to another realm, or even worse, a simple tool to be use and then thrown away when it is no longer of any use. While he is confident that this may never happen, he still doesn't like the prospects of it. However, what he does enjoy is the ability to open his own portals to other worlds, in perticular, Terra, where he usually goes to harass the High Lords of Terra, and disappearing into thin air. The one person he has come to enjoy tormenting is the head of the Adeptus Custodes, and bragging about how they couldn't defend their Emperor. He may sometimes bring one of his Kulinda with him just to see how the Captian-General will react, and then disappear. To this day, the Captian-General has not been about to catch Binadamu, a fact Binadamu makes painly obvious whenever he meets him. Binadamu is without a doubt, a grivous threat to any who oppose him. He prefers not to fight, and will try to reason with his enemies for as long as they are willing to listen. In most cases, by use of his psychic talents, Binadamu has been able to influence his opponent to walk away from a fight, or if not, to uses those powers to disrupt their opponents flow of movement, by making their punches or strikes not connect, and exploiting those openings in their fighting patterns. Besides disrupting attacks and influencing battles, Binadamu is a capable farseer, and can surpass many Eldar in their own trade. He has admitted that he is not the best at seeing into the future, and allows his wife to handle that ability, who is far more capable than he. 'Protection' As the Mtawala of the Xai'athi, Binadamu is the symbolic leader of the Xai'athi and their father. His protection is of the upmost importance to the Xai'athi and their allies, and thus, he has some of the greatest protection anywhere in the galaxy. Of notable importance is his personal guard, the Kulinda. These female warriors are grown at a secret facility somewhere in the galaxy by Binadamu, using the best technology avaliable to him, and given the best weapons possible. They wear black robes and naxium armor, and carry Kyon Beam Power-Staffs, which can cut through most forms of protection. There are 15,000 of these warriors, most of which live within BInadamu's citadel on Nyanda, and an addition 500 known as the Wakunga, who are chosen from amoungst the oldest and strongest of the Kulinda. Fifty of the Wakunga stay with Binadamu at all times, and crew Binadamu's personal ship, the Smuggler's End. Of all of Binadamu's guards, none are as powerful or as close to him as the Mtoto, or the "begotten". The Mtoto stand above even the Amara in sheer power, and remain with Binadamu no matter where he goes. They were literally created from Binadamu, and share a relationship with him that no other person, not even his own wife have. These firstborn children, Kwanza, Pili, Tatu, Nne, are responsible for protecting Binadamu's person. Thus, they will do anything for him, no matter how rediculous it may be, even if it means the loss of their own life. They are totally devoted to him, and invoke anger in Caria, and jealous in the Amara, whom they all see as usrpers. 'Immortality' Binadamu doesn't believe anyone should be immortal, as such power is simply to much for any one person. THe idea that one person will live forever and the others with not is a breeding pool for jealousy, and thus Binadamu, despite knowing how to gain such power, doesn't wish to be immortal himself. Living forever is nice, but he believes that in the end, all will death some day (though he tries to keep that day as far away as possible). The Amara are immortal, something people have blamed Binadamu for, though neither Binadamu, as already mentioned, nor his wife, are immortal themselves, nor do they know how the Amara became immortal to begin with. Binadamu doesn't care much for those who are immotral, and certainly doesn't care how they live out their lives, so long as it doesn't interfere with his. 'Equipment' Binadamu has collected and created multiple devices, weapons, and armor throughout his lifetime, and has a massive armory he built deep within the bowels of his Nyanda-based citadel. Biandamu's personal body armor is made out of a special type of sardonikium known as Bilaurium, a psychically-tuned type of sardonikium, which can repel psychic attacks, while bolstering those of the wearer. Binadamu's suit is the only type of it's kind, created by him for his own usage (obvisiously). Binadamu has a pair of bilaurium boots, breastplate, pualdrons, greaves, gauntlets, and vambrace. Finally, Binadamu wears a Hariri-weave tunic, baggy trousers, and a long, hooded cloak. Hariri-weave is a jet black fabric, with a silky feel to it. It is the standard form of clothing of the Xai'athi, and extremely resilient to heat, cold, and electricity. Binadamu carries an array of ranged weaponry, but carries two guns with him at all times, the Nyundo (the Hammer), and the Fuawe (the Anvil). The Nyundo is a modified version of the Mlipuko, a civilian handgun used by the Xai'athi. The Nyundo is capable of landing perfect shots everytime, permitted Binadamu's is aiming correctly. The Fuawe is a heavily modified version of the Usahihi, the Kijeshi's standard issue sniper rifle. His most notable weapon is his force sword, known as the Ishara. It is capable of cleaving Greater Daemons in two, and has the power to destroy the souls of those unforunate enough to fall in it's path. It is tuned to his specific psychic frequency, and thus can only be used by Binadamu without killing the wielder. 'Transportation' While Binadamu is completely capable of teleporting from planet to planet, he still prefers to get around by way of space flight. Binadamu uses a personally built ship called the Smuggler's End, a ship built out of pure nullium, and fueled with refined nishatium. The Smuggler's End is deceptively powerful, equipped with two, triple bank Kyon Beam Arrays located in the two engines, a Tona Field, two Nanoshields, and powerful scanning equipment. The ship gets around using a powerful Nodedrive, which is powered by a single hyper-dense nullium sphere generator. The Smuggler's End is little larger than a Thunderhawk dropship, but equally as fast as an Eldar fighter. These tuned modifications have made the Smuggler's End ''one of the most dangerous ships in the galaxy, piloted by one of the greatest men in the galaxy to boot. Relations Quotes 'By' 'Of''' Category:Storage Category:Copyright Category:Characters